


Pokemon Go

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Gay Dean Winchester, M/M, Nerd Castiel, Nerd Charlie, Nerd Dean, Pokemon GO - Freeform, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After much anticipation, Dean and his best friend Charlie finally downloaded Pokémon GO. This helps Dean meet a cute potential boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokemon Go

Dean was practically vibrating with excitement as he finally downloaded the Pokémon Go app onto his IPhone. He had been eagerly anticipating the game since the announcement and was a veteran Pokémon trainer having played all of the previous games. He was glad the app was free as he was saving his money from the mechanics for Pokémon Sun and Moon.   
Dean stepped outside his house in Kansas wearing some shorts, a Pokémon t-shirt and a backwards cap. He knew he looked silly and was probably going to get a lot of shit for this at school, as he and Charlie were already considered ‘the nerds’ but he didn’t care.   
He knocked on the door to Charlie’s house and the door opened immediately. Charlie was already there wearing her own Pokémon master outfit and holding her android phone.   
Dean opened the app and then proceeded to have a ten-minute debate with Charlie over the merits of a Charmander, Squirtle or Bulbasaur. Eventually, Dean decide he wanted a Charmander where Charlie chose Bulbasaur.   
The two then proceeded to walk around Lawrence attempting to catch Pokémon. Dean proudly caught a Pikachu which Charlie had wanted. He couldn’t help it if he was better at throwing pokéballs then her.  
Soon, Dean finally reached Level 5. He had been waiting for this moment as he could join a team and battle at Gyms.   
He went to the Gym. There were not many people there, Lawrence being a small town. There was however a boy with black messy hair sticking out of his Pokémon hat and blue eyes. Dean hoped this boy didn’t own the gym currently as he was exactly Dean’s type. Charlie noticed this and her eyes glinted mischievously.   
“Hello, What’s your name, you don’t go to our school. “Charlie said.  
“My name is Castiel. I am 16 but I am new to town. I will be attending my first day at Lawrence high tomorrow.” The boy said.  
“I think you will get on with us amazingly.” Charlie said putting her arm around him and steering him towards Dean.   
“This is Dean, I am Charlie. We like Pokémon, Harry Potter, superheroes, LARP-ing and dating people the same gender as us.” Charlie told him.  
This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment. I am not sure whether I want to continue this verse or not so opinions please! :)


End file.
